


Always with you.

by Tarkana



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by a Drawing i saw on Deviant Art. Upon a snippet of a story a friend wanted to write i had an idea to further it and throw a few twists in. This is my version. A "remake" upon my friends story/idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Artwork can be found at this link: http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/120/f/9/i_am_with_you____by_glamsis-d4y1oy1.jpg

I don't know what came over me. I should have known that getting involved with him would be nothing but trouble. Everyone warned me, cautioned me but i ignored them simply because i saw him for who he was; amazing, strong, beautiful. But what i didn't see that everyone else could was the darkness that haunted him, the struggles he delt with each and every day. The worse part was after two years, he never let me in on it, i was deceived - mind, body and soul. I had already given him everything i had to give so it had come as a very large shock to me. But from this moment on, i knew, i would never be the same again.

"forget them, come away with me, i can make your dreams reality" His hand held out, palm up asking for me to take it. To follow him wherever he may lead me, I was tempted beyond words but i couldn't forget the words that had been uttered to me long before, a warning from my previous band mates who had seen this guy, talll, dark and handsome watching us. 

"I dunno, Man this is just.." "Dont think, just follow your heart, come with me. I need you" I hadn't even realized that i had moved, but by the time he finished his sentence and smiled at me, i could feel the warmth of his hand close around mine. Words and warnings forgotten for the time being - i felt wanted, home, i was where i belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year since i followed him and he hadn't lied. He had stayed by my side through everything, i watched as he got more and more famous taking me along with him. Each glace, each kiss he gave me on stage, every step of the way i was where i needed to be and i hadnt looked back. Sure i had the odd text or tweet from guys from the band i was in previously, most of them asking how i was, a few asking if i could give them a hand up, but most of them further warnings that everything is fleeting, and my happiness and what i had was not long term. 

"Tommy? Whats wrong love, you're spacing out again" 

"Huh? Sorry, i'm fine lets rock this thing" I lifted my head, smiling up at the steel blue eyes covered in a smokey gray shadow, silently pleading for him to believe me, I had hidden for almost a whole year the cautions and idle threats so not to worry him, he had done so much for me and stayed by my side, and for that i had more proof and belief that the others just didnt know the real him. Leaning up i placed a soft peck on his glossed lips before turning and picking up my guitar. This was the show that would really put us on the map and i wasnt going to be the one to ruin it. "Coming" i called over my shoulder giving a playful wink and blowing a kiss before i headed on stage with the rest of the crew, my family. 

"Lets kill it tonight Kid! This is your chance to really shine, first day on Guitar. You grew up with it right?" 

"Yeah" I couldnt help how nervous i was, couldnt really focus on the questions being thrown at me while i was trying to center myself, half a year i had played bass, half a year of being in the background but now i was front and center, the lead guitarist and i was scared shitless.


End file.
